


Bajo el sol de finales de otoño

by miauneko



Category: King of Fighters, The King of Fighters for Girls (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauneko/pseuds/miauneko
Summary: Iori siente frío, y va tras el sol. Una historia para conmemorar el cumpleaños de Kyo (2020), inspirada por un diálogo de KOFG donde Nagi le dice a Iori: “La tenacidad que te hace ir tras Kyo te permitirá vivir una larga vida”.
Relationships: Kusanagi Kyou & Yagami Iori, Kusanagi Kyou/Yagami Iori
Kudos: 13





	Bajo el sol de finales de otoño

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la traducción de una historia que escribí en inglés ^^.  
> Si desean leerla en el idioma original, pueden encontrarla aquí [[Late Autumn Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980457)].

Era un frío día de mediados de diciembre, pero las angostas callejuelas secundarias del vecindario de Shinsen-cho, ubicado a unas cuadras de la concurrida área comercial de Shibuya, no estaban tan vacías como se hubiese esperado de un sábado temprano en la mañana.

Por las calles sin veredas, algunos residentes se dirigían con pasos prontos a hacer compras matutinas a las tiendas del barrio. Dos senderos pintados de verde a cada lado de la calzada demarcaban el área para tránsito peatonal, pero pocos les prestaban atención y preferían caminar directamente sobre el pavimento, al parecer ajenos a los vehículos que de manera ocasional circulaban por esas calles.

Sin embargo, existía cierto tácito entendimiento entre los peatones y los conductores. Los vehículos —compactos, adecuados para aquellas calles angostas— transitaban a una velocidad más lenta de lo normal, incluso cuando el camino estaba despejado. A su vez, los transeúntes, sin necesidad de hacer una pausa o mirar por sobre sus hombros, se hacían a un lado cuando oían un vehículo acercarse. Y cada vez que esto ocurría, los conductores hacían una leve venia desde el interior de los autos, como si dijeran “gracias, y perdón por las molestias”.

Iori caminaba por esa área aquella mañana, con la cabeza baja y la mirada fija en la franja de pintura verde marcada sobre el asfalto delante de él.

La atmósfera en ese vecindario era pacífica. Las calles, angostas y ondulantes, no tenían nada de especial, pero ofrecían un lugar tranquilo para vivir. Los edificios en su mayoría no superaban los cuatro pisos y se sucedían unos a otros, con distintos negocios alineados en sus primeras plantas.

Sin prestar atención a nada de lo que veía, Iori pasó delante de pequeños minimarkets, una florería, varias lavanderías automáticas, y algunos restaurantes que a esa hora de la mañana aún permanecían cerrados. Tampoco prestó atención a los autos, ni a los transeúntes que se apartaban de su camino.

Le era imposible saber si las personas mantenían su distancia debido a una cortesía extrema, o porque podían percibir que algo no estaba bien con él. El malestar que lo aquejaba esa mañana se manifestaba en sus hombros caídos, su espalda arqueada hacia adelante, su mirada baja, y una respiración lenta y laboriosa.

Lo que aquellas personas no podían percibir era el frío que sentía. No notaban el temblor, el dolor agudo que atenazaba su pecho y que llenaba su boca de un familiar sabor cobrizo.

El sonido de una insistente campanilla hizo que Iori se detuviera, y el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que había llegado al cruce ferroviario de la Estación de Shinsen.

Eso quería decir que faltaba poco. Sólo unas cuadras lo separaban de su destino: el dojo Daimon.

La barrera que no permitía cruzar las vías del tren se había activado, y algunas personas esperaban delante de ella, mirando sus celulares. El tren que se encontraba dentro de la estación partió lentamente, y pasó un largo rato antes de que el cruce quedara despejado.

Sin embargo, la campanilla siguió sonando, anunciando que un segundo tren se acercaba desde la dirección opuesta. Iori mantuvo los ojos bajos. El sonido de la campana comenzaba a hacerle doler la cabeza, y la falta de movimiento lo hacía sentirse helado.

Contra su voluntad, se estremeció cuando el aire desplazado por el tren arañó sus mejillas y encontró la manera de filtrarse bajo su chaqueta color vino.

El cielo de aquel día de finales de otoño estaba despejado, pero los tibios rayos del sol que caían gentilmente sobre su cabello y sus hombros parecían burlarse de él. Iori podía sentir la tibieza a través de sus ropas, pero ésta no aliviaba el frío helado en su interior. Hasta sus flamas, la energía púrpura que corría por sus venas, era inefectiva bajo esas circunstancias. El fuego proporcionaba un calor pasajero, que desaparecía apenas las llamas morían.

Iori sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había una enfermedad en su cuerpo, heredada de su familia y una larga historia de rencores. En el pasado, un supuesto engaño había engendrado un deseo de venganza que había llevado a sus antepasados a tomar las decisiones equivocadas. A pesar de los siglos que habían transcurrido desde ese entonces, las consecuencias de ese error causaban estragos en su organismo, y Iori había estado a punto de perecer años atrás, cuando había llegado al límite, consumido por el poder que le había sido otorgado.

Sus flamas púrpura eran una fuente de poder, pero también arrastraban consigo una maldición que, alguna vez, había amenazado con acabar con su cuerpo, su alma, y su mente.

Haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad, Iori había conseguido superar la maldición que lo afectaba y, por años, había conseguido vivir una vida casi normal. Pero el daño estaba hecho, como su cuerpo se lo recordaba a menudo. En ocasiones, Iori sufría dolorosos ataques de tos que lo hacían caer de rodillas, salpicando sangre carmesí entre sus dedos.

Aún había noches en que su mente estaba llena de los engañosos susurros de unas voces del pasado. Las flamas púrpura eran un fuego maldito que había sido otorgado a su familia por una antigua deidad que ahora yacía atrapada detrás de un sello sagrado. Pero la presencia de aquel dios no se había desvanecido por completo de sus pensamientos.

A lo largo de los años, Iori había aprendido a vivir con aquella carga que había sido impuesta sobre él desde antes de su nacimiento. Buscaba calma y soledad, con la música como su única compañía. Con excepción de su banda y los ensayos regulares en un estudio, la mayor parte del tiempo, él prefería estar a solas.

Esa vida no parecía tan mala, pero...

La campanilla del cruce ferroviario seguía sonando. Los otros transeúntes se quejaron en voz baja. Un tercer tren se acercaba, y la barrera no se había levantado.

Iori alzó la vista por primera vez, y a través de los largos mechones carmesí que le cubrían un ojo, vio el cuerpo plateado del tren. El traqueteo de los rieles hizo que el dolor en su cabeza se agudizara.

Y, finalmente, cuando el tren entró en la estación, el repiqueteo de la campanilla se detuvo, y la barrera los dejó pasar.

Iori avanzó, encontrando alivio en saber que pronto hallaría aquello que buscaba.

Volviendo a sus pensamientos, Iori reflexionó sobre su vida en la actualidad. La escena musical de Tokyo era interesante; le proveía numerosas oportunidades para sumergirse en su pasatiempo favorito, en el que podía tocar el bajo por días, sin interrupción. Había conocido a músicos talentosos y podía ganar dinero grabando pistas en el bajo para una multitud de bandas.

Pero la razón —la razón por la que había elegido residir en esa área de Tokyo— lo alteraba cada vez que pensaba en ella.

Su vida había mejorado en los últimos años, eso era innegable, pero había una necesidad constante, una sed insatisfecha por algo — _alguien_ — que escapaba de su control.

Había algo que debía hacer antes de que su cuerpo sucumbiera al daño causado por la maldición; una cuenta que debía ajustar. Y cada vez que los síntomas le recordaban que no había mucho tiempo, sus pensamientos iban de inmediato hacia esa persona.

—Kusanagi Kyo...

Hacía poco, debido a circunstancias que involucraban a Kyo, Iori había conocido a otra deidad que se hacía llamar Nagi. Ese dios lo había tentado ofreciendo liberarlo de la maldición que acortaba su vida. A cambio, Nagi quería que Iori se uniera a él y lo ayudara a crear un nuevo mundo sagrado, que reemplazaría al mundo retorcido y corrupto de la actualidad.

Iori ni siquiera consideró el ofrecimiento. Sabía que probablemente era una mentira para hacerlo colaborar y, como fuera, él no planeaba repetir los errores del pasado y aceptar un acuerdo con otro dios.

Pero, a pesar de esto, la posibilidad de liberarse de la maldición permaneció en su mente, por improbable que fuera.

Algunos días habían pasado, y los planes de Nagi fueron desbaratados. El dios abandonó su idea de destruir el mundo después de admitir que aún había algunos aspectos positivos que redimían a la humanidad.

En un incongruente momento de calma después de la batalla para derrotar a Nagi, el dios se había disculpado por su error, y por los problemas que había causado. Para completo desagrado de Iori, Nagi le dirigió algunas palabras específicamente a él: “Aunque no haya una manera de romper la maldición que te afecta”, había dicho el dios, “tu tenacidad al ir tras Kyo te mantendrá con vida. Y estoy seguro de que tu vida será larga.”

Iori no necesitaba que nadie le dijera eso. Ni siquiera un dios que aseguraba ser omnisciente.

Pero esas palabras tenían algo de verdad.

Habían sido ciertas por muchos años.

Cuando la debilidad y el dolor, las voces, y la intranquilidad en su sangre lo abrumaban, Iori sabía dónde encontrar alivio.

Todo lo que necesitaba era encontrar a Kyo. Bastaba con mirar su rostro para olvidar cualquier aflicción, cualquier dolor. Todo quedaba reemplazado por el deseo salvaje de borrar la existencia de Kyo, y lastimarlo en el proceso. La perturbación de su sangre se convertía en entusiasmo, sus flamas malditas eran el instrumento mediante el cual él obtendría la victoria sobre Kyo.

Ésa era la razón por la que vivía en Tokyo, en esa zona específica de la ciudad. Quería tener a Kyo a su alcance, y aumentar las probabilidades de que se encontraran por accidente. Y, si era necesario, él podía salir en busca de Kyo cuando quisiera.

Vivían tan cerca el uno del otro, que una caminata en la dirección general de Shinsen y el dojo Daimon era suficiente para encontrar a ese joven.

Eso era lo que Iori se proponía hacer aquella fría mañana de otoño.

* * *

Las puertas de madera del dojo no tenían pestillo, y Iori las abrió sin hacer un sonido. Sin embargo, no intentó entrar a escondidas. Sabía bien que el patio delantero, cuya superficie estaba cubierta de gravilla, haría imposible acercarse a la edificación principal del dojo sin ser detectado.

La casa estaba a la derecha, pero Iori apenas le prestó atención. Sabía que no encontraría a quien buscaba ahí. Podía sentir que Kyo estaba en la parte trasera del dojo, en el salón de entrenamiento.

Después de cruzar la gravilla, Iori caminó a lo largo de un angosto sendero de cemento gris. Alcanzó a ver el tejado de la edificación trasera.

Iori percibió una presencia cercana, pero no se detuvo y tampoco se volvió a ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Yagami? —preguntó una voz ligeramente fastidiada. Pero el fastidio pronto se transformó en burla y la voz continuó—: ¿No me digas que has venido a celebrar el cumpleaños de Kyo? Sé que siempre estás ansioso por verlo, pero has llegado demasiado temprano para la fiesta.

Siguiendo su camino, Iori le lanzó una mirada a la persona que había hablado: un hombre joven, de ojos celestes como el cielo, y corto cabello rubio semioculto bajo un pañuelo cuyos colores hacían pensar en la bandera del Reino Unido. El joven estaba de pie a algunos metros de él y sostenía una canasta llena de ropa para lavar en las manos. A pesar de su tenue sonrisa burlona, los ojos celestes de aquel joven estaban alerta.

Mucho tiempo atrás, ese joven, Billy Kane, había sido el compañero de equipo de Iori durante un KOF. Pero habían pasado años desde ese torneo, y ahora Billy simplemente era una de las tantas personas que Iori ignoraba, siempre y cuando no se entrometiera en su camino.

Iori continuó avanzando.

—Heeey, Yagami, será mejor que no causes problemas —dijo Billy a su espalda, pero sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para detenerlo.

Iori se acercó al salón de entrenamiento con pasos pesados. Los rayos del sol que caían sobre sus hombros y su espalda seguían sin aliviar el frío que invadía su cuerpo. Su corazón latía más rápido debido a su impaciencia, pero con cada latido también sentía una punzada aguda en su pecho. El sabor de la sangre volvió a llenar su boca, y Iori se esforzó por no toser.

El dojo parecía desierto, pero él sabía que la mayoría de los residentes se encontraban ahí. Algunos estaban en el área de entrenamiento, otros en el jardín trasero, y sus voces iban y venían en el viento. También había gente dentro de la casa, y el aroma del desayuno se mezclaba con el sonido de sus risas, audibles a través de las ventanas abiertas de la cocina.

Las puertas deslizables del salón de entrenamiento se abrieron de súbito y un adolescente de cabello oscuro salió al pasillo. Estaba cubierto de transpiración, pero sonreía de oreja a oreja, y hablaba en una voz alta que denotaba la descarga de adrenalina producida por la intensa actividad física.

—¿Qué cree que habrá de desayuno, Benimaru-san? —preguntó el muchacho, mirando sobre su hombro hacia un alto y esbelto joven cuyo largo cabello rubio se mantenía erguido en el aire, desafiando las leyes de la gravedad.

—Puedes apostar que habrá pescado a la parrilla, Shingo. Últimamente, Yukari-chan ha estado consintiendo demasiado a Kyo —replicó el rubio alegremente, saliendo del salón y deteniéndose en el borde del pasillo de madera cuando vio a Iori.

Benimaru no dijo nada, pero su rostro se tornó serio. Shingo se sobresaltó al ver a Yagami de pie en el patio, observándolos con un aura amenazante.

—Pero también cocino sus platos favoritos, Benimaru-san —dijo una voz femenina proveniente de la casa, a la que siguieron unos pasos ligeros.

Una joven de largo cabello púrpura y ojos de un color palo rosa oscuro apareció en el patio. También se sorprendió al ver a Iori, e instintivamente se reunió con Benimaru y Shingo, quienes la cubrieron con un gesto claramente protector.

Iori bufó, mirándolos con desprecio. Estaban muy juntos, por precaución, pero nadie intentó nada. Aquellos jóvenes sabían que él era peligroso, pero también eran conscientes de que Iori no tenía interés en ellos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Iori vio que Billy también acudía al patio. La canasta con ropa había desaparecido y ahora el rubio mantenía un largo báculo de madera roja sujeto firmemente en una de sus manos enguantadas.

Billy se mantuvo a una buena distancia de Benimaru, Shingo y la muchacha, pero su postura parecía repetirle a Iori que era mejor que no causara problemas.

—Ahh, tengo tanta hambre. —Kyo fue el último en salir del salón de entrenamiento, secando el sudor de su rostro con una toalla blanca. Aquella mañana, vestía una camiseta clara, decorada con una franja negra asimétrica que corría en diagonal desde su hombro derecho.

El joven se detuvo en medio del corredor y simplemente se quedó ahí, frotándose el rostro con aire indolente mientras los demás continuaban observando a Iori.

Iori apretó los dientes al ver a Kyo. Ahí estaba, el rival que no podía apartar de su mente, y cuya existencia a veces se volvía tan intrusiva como las voces de Orochi dentro de su cabeza; la persona que él había jurado matar y que, de alguna forma, seguía viva.

Kyo había cerrado los ojos y estaba pasando la toalla por su cabello húmedo con deliberada lentitud.

Iori sintió que el odio se encrespaba. Kyo sabía que él estaba ahí, y estaba tomándose su tiempo y actuando de manera casual, simulando no haber notado su presencia.

Pero entonces Kyo apartó la toalla y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Sus irises castaños eran burlones, y todo su rostro tenía una expresión de hastío.

—Ugh, ¿no es muy temprano para esto, Yagami? —preguntó Kyo con un profundo suspiro. Su voz conllevaba cierta molestia, pero, por sobre todo, sonaba resignada.

Iori frunció el ceño intentando suprimir la oleada de placer que ahora se mezclaba con su odio.

El tono resignado de Kyo significaba que el Kusanagi sabía por qué Iori había acudido al dojo esa mañana. Y, probablemente, Kyo sabía también que nada de lo que él pudiera decir haría que Iori cambiara de idea.

Eso significaba que iban a enfrentarse. Las flamas púrpura de Iori contra el fuego escarlata de Kyo.

La respiración de Iori se hizo más fácil, y las ganas de toser desaparecieron cuando el dolor en su pecho se calmó.

Mientras Iori le mantenía la mirada a Kyo, y pensaba en lo mucho que odiaba la expresión engreída de su rostro, el frío que había estado aquejándolo desde la mañana finalmente se disipó. Y cuando se imaginó a sí mismo destrozando a ese joven, una calidez similar a la de las flamas de Kyo lo envolvió.

Iori había encontrado el alivio que buscaba. Con su existencia, Kyo lo calmaba.

¿Por qué...?

¿Por qué Kyo podía aliviar las aflicciones de un cuerpo al que ni el resplandor del sol podía alcanzar?

¿Y por qué Iori reaccionaba así a su presencia? ¿A su _existencia_?

Con el tiempo, Iori se había dado cuenta de que él no era el único que reaccionaba a Kyo. Todos aquellos que se habían acercado al joven a lo largo de los años y que no habían vuelto a separarse de él... ¿Acaso no se encontraban en una situación similar?

Quizá la reliquia sagrada que Kyo portaba en su interior emanaba un poder similar al del sol; una energía hacia la cual algunos seres vivientes sentían una inconsciente atracción. Y, por sobre todo, era una energía que las criaturas malditas como Iori necesitaban para sobrevivir.

¿O tal vez pensar así era una exageración?

Con desdén, Iori observó a los que se habían reunido en el patio y que confirmaban sus pensamientos. Benimaru y Shingo no se habían movido, y aún protegían a Yukari, pero todos ellos esperaban por la reacción de Kyo, como si él fuera algún tipo de líder que los gobernaba con su ejemplo.

Iori sabía que Kyo nunca había tenido como propósito convertirse en alguien a quien otros siguieran incondicionalmente. Al contrario, Kyo parecía odiar esa clase de responsabilidades; pero, a pesar de sus continuas quejas y actitud indiferente, el joven no dudaba en entregar todo de sí cuando su ayuda era necesaria, y así, otros luchadores poderosos, como aquellos que vivían en el dojo, no tenían reparos en seguirlo.

Benimaru Nikaido era un peleador increíblemente hábil capaz de controlar la electricidad a voluntad, y el muchacho a su lado, Shingo Yabuki, era un artista marcial competente, a pesar de que era una persona normal, sin poderes especiales. Ambos eran capaces de hacerse cargo de la situación por sí mismos, pero preferían esperar por las decisiones de Kyo.

Incluso el otro joven, Billy Kane, cuya lealtad estaba consagrada a otra persona, permanecía quieto a un lado, con su arma en la mano, atento al más mínimo cambio en el semblante de Kyo que le indicara que Iori no era bienvenido en el dojo esa mañana.

Ninguno de ellos iba a hacer nada hasta que Kyo tomara una decisión.

¿Y qué iba a decidir Kyo? ¿Rechazarlo? ¿O satisfacerlo?

Kyo no dejó de mirarlo directamente a los ojos y sonrió.

—Está bien. Te enfrentaré cuando quieras , Yagami.

—Mientes.

—¿Eh?

—Has estado huyendo de mí últimamente, Kyo.

—Es que has sido increíblemente inoportuno. —Kyo dio media vuelta e ingresó al salón una vez más, hablando sin volverse—. Veamos de lo que eres capaz.

—¿Kyo-san? ¿Yagami-san? —Yukari intentó intervenir, su voz llena de preocupación. Sin embargo, mientras Iori avanzaba hacia el salón y subía el peldaño de piedra hacia el corredor de madera, Benimaru detuvo a la muchacha.

—Déjalos. Kyo probablemente sabe lo que hace.

—Pero...

—¡Kusanagi-san aceptó abiertamente un desafío de Yagami-san! Después de tanto tiempo... ¿Creen que les molestará si me acerco a mirar? —preguntó Shingo emocionado.

—Mejor mantente alejado de ellos, Shingo, a menos que quieras acabar quemado —rio Benimaru, pero su suave risa no pudo ocultar la mirada seria de sus ojos celestes.

—Esos dos son tan exasperantes —suspiró Billy—. Me iré a terminar de lavar la ropa —murmuró, retirándose.

Yukari permaneció en el patio, llena de incertidumbre, mientras Benimaru y Shingo comenzaban a repasar todo lo que debían hacer para preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kyo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una marea de flamas púrpura emergiera por entre las puertas abiertas del salón de entrenamiento, haciendo temblar las paredes.

Yukari contuvo el aliento cuando una oleada de flamas anaranjadas envolvió al destello violáceo.

—Goro-chan no va a estar muy feliz... —dijo Benimaru, refiriéndose al dueño del dojo.

—Deberían pelear afuera... —murmuró Shingo con una mueca. Limpiar las quemaduras del suelo y las paredes iba a darles mucho trabajo. Si es que aún quedaban suelos o paredes en pie cuando la improvisada pelea entre Kyo y Iori terminara.

—Lo único que conseguiríamos sería que quemaran las paredes por fuera —señaló Benimaru con un suspiro resignado.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Yukari cuando vio que Kyo había sido golpeado con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo había impactado el marco de madera de la puerta. Sin embargo, Kyo pronto recuperó el equilibrio y se lanzó de vuelta hacia el interior del salón, perdiéndose de vista—. ¿Estaba... sangrando? —preguntó Yukari, segura de haber visto manchas rojizas en la camiseta blanca de Kyo. Y luego la muchacha agregó con más urgencia—: ¿No deberíamos detenerlos?

Benimaru y Shingo intercambiaron una mirada. El sonido de una explosión sacudió el suelo. Y luego oyeron una corta risa. Pero la risa no era de Yagami regocijándose por haber vencido a Kyo. La risa había provenido de Kyo, y había sonado entretenida.

El eco de la risa de su amigo hizo que Benimaru se tranquilizara visiblemente.

—Creo que van a estar bien —dijo—. Vamos dentro a terminar los preparativos.

Yukari mantuvo la mirada en el salón de entrenamiento por algunos segundos más antes de seguir a Benimaru hacia el interior de la casa.

* * *

—No te ves muy bien. Quizá deberías parar, Yagami.

—Habla por ti.

La temperatura del aire dentro del salón de entrenamiento había aumentado tanto debido a la conflagración anaranjada y púrpura que casi no permitía respirar. Kyo estaba jadeando, y admitía para sí que aceptar el desafío de Yagami y decidir pelear en un lugar cerrado no había sido una de sus ideas más brillantes.

Le había parecido razonable por un par de segundos. Pelear en un lugar diseñado para _practicar_ era una manera sutil de decirle a Yagami que, quizá, podían entrenar juntos esa mañana. No había por qué avergonzarse de ello. No todas sus peleas tenían que ser a muerte.

Pero Iori no había captado la sutileza de la situación, y había atacado de la manera usual: con todo su poder y buscando matarlo.

Kyo estaba sangrando de una herida en su cintura. Apenas notaba el dolor, y estaba seguro de que los dedos como garras de Iori solamente lo habían rasguñado, pero, a pesar de eso, había una herida ahí y la sangre estaba manchando su camiseta, haciéndolo verse como si hubiese estado involucrado en un grave accidente.

Iori estaba sangrando también, pero no por culpa de una herida. Había un rastro de sangre en la comisura de sus labios que bajaba por su barbilla. Su rostro estaba muy pálido, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo ávido y salvaje.

Durante la pelea, a medida que Yagami había invocado sus flamas púrpura con mayor intensidad, su respiración se había entrecortado, y Kyo había sido consciente de que no se debía al aire cargado de aquel salón. El pelirrojo se estaba exigiendo demasiado, como siempre solía hacer, y estaba ignorando el hecho de que el esfuerzo empeoraba su estado de salud.

Aquella mañana, Iori no se había estado sintiendo bien. Kyo se había dado cuenta de ello en el momento en que su mirada se posó en Iori de pie en medio del patio del dojo, porque se conocían desde hacía tanto tiempo que las señales de los padecimientos de Iori eran evidentes para él. Kyo también conocía la manera en que Iori lidiaba con aquella situación: exigiéndose aun más, como si quisiera reprimir el daño causado por la maldición de Orochi mostrando que no le importaban las consecuencias, y que no se iba a detener.

Otra cosa que Kyo había notado durante esos años era que Iori no solía utilizar todo su poder cuando peleaba con personas que no fueran él. Aunque sonara increíble, la mayor parte del tiempo, Iori evitaba los enfrentamientos directos y prefería amenazar a la otra persona para que desistiera.

Sin embargo, cuando las amenazas no funcionaban, Iori no tenía problemas con enfrentar a su oponente.

Sin embargo, esas peleas eran diferentes. Eran una manera de deshacerse de una molestia y acababan tan pronto como la persona que molestaba a Iori se alejaba. Por el contrario, las peleas con Kyo apuntaban a acabar con su vida. Éste era un objetivo que Iori no había podido cumplir en años, y, así, continuaban enfrentándose, en calles vacías, o no tan vacías, durante torneos, durante encuentros accidentales, y cada vez que Iori sentía una urgencia por pelear contra él y conseguía encontrarlo.

En los últimos años, Kyo había comenzado a escapar de Iori sin vergüenza alguna. Era como jugar al gato y el ratón en las calles de Tokyo. Más de una vez, Kyo había intentado ocultarse en un restaurant o una tienda cualquiera, sólo para ver a Iori llegar unos segundos después. El sexto sentido que les permitía sentir la presencia del otro era una bendición y también una maldición.

Ser perseguido por Iori provocaba en Kyo sentimientos encontrados. El desafío de evadir a Yagami era tan agotador como divertido. Un escape exitoso lo hacía sonreír y también lo exasperaba. Por otro lado, esconderse y ser encontrado era lo peor que podía pasar, porque corría el riesgo de que Iori perdiera de vista el mundo y causara destrucción en un lugar concurrido.

Sin embargo, cuando Kyo _sí_ estaba de humor, no rehuía a Yagami y lo enfrentaba directamente, como aquella mañana.

—Está bien, me detendré yo —dijo Kyo con voz calmada.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Kyo se dio un golpecito en la barbilla con la punta de un dedo.

—Puedo ver que no estás bien —dijo, y Iori se limpió la sangre en la barbilla con la manga de su chaqueta en un gesto brusco, mientras miraba a Kyo con odio en sus ojos—. Acabemos esto en otra ocasión.

—Acabaremos esto ahora mismo.

Kyo suprimió un suspiro. Yagami estaba cada vez más molesto y su aura amenazante comenzaba a ser abrumadora. Había tanto odio en sus ojos que Kyo sintió una reacción familiar e instintiva que le urgía a poner más distancia entre él y Yagami, o encontrar una manera de acabar con la amenaza que Yagami representaba.

—No te atrevas a huir de mí otra vez —dijo Iori con voz áspera.

—No estoy huyendo. Ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo que te vayas —señaló Kyo, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con un ademán cansino—. Después de todo, te tomaste la molestia de venir a verme en mi cumpleaños. Estoy conmovido. —La última frase fue dicha en son de broma, y Kyo dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta del salón.

—¡Kyo!

Kyo no se detuvo.

A pesar de que Iori estaba furioso, el pelirrojo no intentó ir tras él ni volvió a atacar.

—La fiesta no empezará hasta la noche, pero puedes quedarte aquí si quieres —agregó Kyo.

—Lo que quiero es... —Las palabras de Iori fueron interrumpidas por un tosido. Kyo se detuvo en seco y se volvió. Iori se cubría los labios con una mano y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados mientras intentaba reprimir la tos o simular que no era nada importante.

Sin embargo, cuando la tos pasó y Iori apartó su mano, había sangre en su palma y sus dedos, y Kyo alcanzó a verla.

—Ah, maldición, ¿Lo ves? Yo tenía razón. —Kyo no habló con arrogancia, sólo desaprobación. Su desagrado por estar en lo cierto era claro—. Tómate un descanso, Yagami.

Iori limpió sus labios con el dorso de una mano. Luego observó la mancha de sangre.

Esta vez, Kyo exhaló suavemente.

—Te ensuciaste más. Te daré algo para que te limpies. Ven.

Kyo sabía que era mejor no esperar por una respuesta. Echó a andar hacia la casa principal, donde estaba su habitación, y, poco después, oyó los pasos de Iori siguiéndolo.

* * *

No utilizaron la entrada principal a la casa para evitar a los otros luchadores, quienes se encontraban en la sala y la cocina. Kyo llevó a Iori por los corredores exteriores, caminando en silencio separados por algunos metros. El castaño sonreía interiormente porque, en cierto modo, Iori continuaba yendo tras él.

Sin embargo, el agotamiento de tantos años de ser perseguido por Yagami había desaparecido por completo, y había sido reemplazado por esa familiaridad extraña que caía sobre ellos cuando no estaban intercambiando burlas o amenazas.

Kyo se detuvo y abrió una de las puertas corredizas que daban al jardín trasero. Ésta llevaba a una habitación de tamaño mediano, suelo de tatami y poco mobiliario. La cama estaba a la izquierda, había un alto guardarropa en la pared opuesta, y también un estrecho escritorio.

—Siéntete como en casa —dijo Kyo, simulando un tono exageradamente cortés—. Iré por toallas.

Iori no rechazó la invitación, solamente la ignoró por completo. En vez de entrar a la habitación, se sentó en el borde del corredor exterior, de cara hacia el jardín y con la espalda hacia la habitación. El sol estaba alto en el cielo, pero sus rayos aún no conseguían calentarlo y el frío había vuelto a envolverlo ahora que la emoción de la pelea contra Kyo comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Kyo volvió a los pocos minutos con un par de toallas húmedas y dos tazas de té. Se había cambiado de ropa y ahora vestía una camiseta negra de mangas largas. Si la herida en su costado le molestaba, no dio señal de ello.

—Toma —dijo Kyo, ofreciéndole las toallas. Iori tomó una y limpió la sangre de sus manos. Con la otra, se limpió el rostro y labios, manchando la tela clara de un color rojo oscuro. Kyo dejó las tazas en el suelo, a su alcance, y se arrodilló junto a él—. Podrías intentar no usarlo a menos que sea estrictamente necesario —dijo Kyo de pronto, su mirada dirigida hacia el jardín y no hacia Iori—. Tu fuego púrpura, quiero decir.

—Tonterías.

—Podrías usar tus _otras_ flamas —continuó Kyo, sin amedrentarse, refiriéndose a las flamas rojizas que Iori había podido invocar hacía poco, cuando habían enfrentado juntos a un enemigo poderoso—. ¿O es que ésas son más difíciles de invocar?

—Usaré el recurso más poderoso si eso significa que te derrotaré.

—No es bueno para tu salud.

—Pierdes el tiempo al insistir. Es algo que no va a ocurrir.

—Qué testarudo eres, Yagami.

Iori le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Kyo, y percibió una tenue sonrisa resignada en sus labios.

Pero no tenía nada más que decir a eso, y permaneció callado.

Algunos minutos pasaron mientras Kyo bebía su té, aún arrodillado junto a él. La atención de Iori se volvió hacia el silencio que los rodeaba, el brillo del sol, la suave brisa helada.

Como él aún se sentía frío, no tardó en notar la gentil calidez que en ocasiones pasaba sobre él. Cualquiera habría pensado que el sol finalmente hacía su trabajo, pero Iori sabía que no se trataba del sol, sino de la presencia de Kyo.

Observó a Kyo, quien había sacado su teléfono y leía mensajes mientras bebía el té. Iori continuó mirándolo con dureza y viéndose descontento, hasta que Kyo se volvió hacia él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kyo medio divertido, y Iori apretó los dientes. No quería contestar.

Mientras observaba al joven que había jurado matar, Iori reflexionó sobre la posición humillante en la que se encontraba, tal como había hecho muchas veces durante su vida. A menos que acabara con Kyo, nunca iba a poder superar la necesidad que tenía de él. Esa dependencia tácita y no correspondida continuaría invariable. Y Iori odiaba a Kyo por eso, y también odiaba a los eventos del pasado que los habían unido de esa manera, empujándolos hacia las circunstancias actuales, sin importar cuánto hubiesen intentado llevar vidas normales cuando eran más jóvenes.

—Es agotador repetirme tantas veces, ¿sabes? —dijo Kyo. Habló en voz baja, pero sus palabras fueron firmes—. Si te sientes mal, puedo ayudar. No sucederá nada si no peleamos. Tú seguirás odiándome y yo seguiré pensando que eres extremadamente molesto. —Iori bufó con desdén y Kyo agregó—: Si puedo ayudarte, lo haré. No voy a darte la espalda.

Iori guardó silencio. Una parte de él quería rechazar a Kyo; pero otra parte se sentía tentada a ver de qué se trataba el ofrecimiento de ayuda. Kyo esperó y sonrió débilmente al no recibir respuesta. La ausencia de una negativa directa era tan buena como si Iori hubiese accedido.

Por un momento, pareció que Kyo no estaba haciendo nada. El joven continuó arrodillado, con sus manos descansando sobre su regazo, aún sosteniendo el celular. Luego cerró los ojos y exhaló despacio.

Y, de pronto, Iori sintió que la energía de Kyo lo rodeaba por completo. No era visible, pero él podía percibirla porque su cuerpo era sensible a ese poderoso _ki_. Encontrar rastros de esa energía en una calle cualquiera podía significar que Kyo estaba cerca, o que había estado en el área hacía poco, y él siempre estaba en su búsqueda.

Y era a través de esa energía que Iori a veces podía leer y anticiparse a los ataques de Kyo, al enfocarse en las ondas y fluctuaciones de su _ki_ cuando se enfrentaban.

Sin embargo, esa mañana, mientras ambos estaban sentados sin hacer nada en particular, lo que Iori percibió en esa energía fue que Kyo estaba en calma. A pesar de sus palabras, a Kyo no le molestaba su proximidad ni su presencia en el dojo.

Y lentamente, Iori comenzó a sentir el efecto de esa energía. Era el mismo alivio que experimentaba cuando peleaban, cuando las flamas anaranjadas lo rodeaban y quemaban su piel.

Pero, a diferencia de las peleas, ahora no sentía dolor, sólo la energía de Kyo tocando sus manos y sus mejillas con la misma delicadeza que la luz del sol invernal. Y esas tenues caricias eran cálidas, y disipaban el frío que se había alojado en su cuerpo.

Kyo abrió los ojos y, sin romper su concentración, lo observó y sonrió más ampliamente.

—Si el principal propósito de las flamas Kusanagi es _purificar_ , entonces deberían poder hacer más que destruir dioses, quemar cosas y causar destrucción. ¿Verdad, Yagami?

—¿Cómo habría de saberlo?

—¿Está funcionando?

Funcionaba. La respiración de Iori era más fácil y ahora el pelirrojo podía sentir el calor del sol otra vez.

Pero Iori también notó que usar la energía de la reliquia Kusanagi de esa manera estaba afectando a Kyo. En unos segundos, el rostro de Kyo se tornó tenso, y sus hombros y espalda rígidos, como si estuviera esforzándose por soportar un peso enorme.

—Detente —dijo Iori.

—No creo que haya sido suficiente.

—Te dije que te detengas.

Iori sujetó a Kyo por el brazo. Después de la sorpresa inicial, Kyo rio, mirando la mano de Iori y la forma en que los dedos del pelirrojo se clavaban en la manga de su camiseta.

—Me confundes con cierta manager que se excede al usar su poder y acaba desmayándose —dijo Kyo con un cuidadoso tono inexpresivo.

—Es suficiente —gruñó Iori, dejándolo ir. Kyo se refería a Yukari, quien tenía ciertos poderes de purificación divina con los que había ayudado a los luchadores en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, cada vez que la muchacha usaba sus poderes, quedaba en un estado debilitado, y todos habían acordado que era mejor que no se excediera usando aquel poder, para que no pusiera su salud en peligro.

Kyo cedió con un asentimiento y frotó su brazo distraídamente.

Iori se puso de pie.

—Hablaba en serio, por cierto —dijo Kyo antes de que Iori diera un paso—. Eres bienvenido en la fiesta si quieres venir.

—Hm.

Nuevamente, Kyo sonrió. Iori sonaba fastidiado, pero no había rechazado la invitación.

* * *

Iori estaba sentado en el borde del pasillo una vez más, observando el jardín y fumando un cigarrillo, cuando oyó la otra puerta de la habitación de Kyo abrirse. Yukari estaba de pie en el corredor que unía el dormitorio con el resto de la casa.

—Kyo-san, el desayuno está listo. Todos están esperando por usted —dijo la muchacha—. Kyo-san, ¿está aquí?

Yukari entró en la habitación y se detuvo abruptamente al ver que Kyo yacía en el suelo del pasillo exterior, detrás de Yagami. Kyo estaba acostado de lado, de espaldas a ella, y se encontraba cubierto hasta la cabeza con una chaqueta color vino que Yukari reconoció como la de Iori.

La muchacha dio un paso inseguro hacia ellos. Sus ojos fueron de la forma inmóvil de Kyo hacia Iori, y a Kyo otra vez.

Estaba claramente temerosa de acercarse a Iori, pero procuró ocultar su miedo.

Y entonces notó que había sangre en las mangas de la chaqueta.

—¿Kyo-san está... herido...? —murmuró. Reuniendo su valor, la muchacha recorrió los pasos que faltaban y cayó de rodillas junto a Kyo—. Kyo-san —llamó—. Kyo-san, por favor, responda.

Kyo no se movió. Iori observó a Yukari de reojo. La chica estaba pálida y, pese a que sus manos estaban alzadas hacia Kyo, no se atrevía a tocarlo.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó Yukari, mirando hacia Iori con sus ojos de color palo rosa llenos de preocupación.

Iori rio para sí. Yukari había mantenido un tono educado y había elegido sus palabras con cuidado, pero, en sus ojos, Iori podía leer que lo que la muchacha había querido preguntar era: “¿qué le ha hecho?”

—Se excedió usando su poder y se desmayó —dijo Iori secamente, sin humor en su voz.

—¿Q-Qué...? —tartamudeó Yukari.

Kyo se movió entonces, sobresaltando a la muchacha.

—No me desmayé —aclaró con una voz fastidiada y apagada, desde debajo de la chaqueta—. Estoy intentando dormir.

Yukari se calmó, y su preocupación se tornó en confusión.

—¿En el suelo? —preguntó—. Su cama está justo ahí...

—El sol se siente bien. —La respuesta de Kyo fue totalmente seria y Yukari miró a Iori sin saber qué hacer.

El pelirrojo continuó fumando, sin decir nada.

—Estoy bien, sólo guárdame mi porción del desayuno —murmuró Kyo perezosamente.

—Si usted lo dice... —murmuró Yukari, pero, cuando estaba por levantarse, se oyeron pasos en el corredor y Shingo apareció.

—Kusanagi-san, Mitsumine-san, ¿por qué tardan tant...? —Shingo no acabó la frase cuando vio a Kyo en el suelo, a Iori fumando, y a Yukari aún medio arrodillada—. Yagami-san, ¿qué es lo que ha hecho? ¿ESTÁ MUERTO? —exigió saber, corriendo al lado de su maestro.

Kyo gruñó algo desde debajo de la chaqueta.

—No te preocupes, Shingo-kun. Está... tomando una siesta —explicó Yukari.

—¿En el suelo?

—Parece que el sol se siente bien en ese lugar.

—¿Qué?

Yukari se levantó e hizo un gesto para que Shingo volviera al comedor con ella. El muchacho la siguió con una expresión confundida en el rostro. Estaba acostumbrado a que Kyo tomara siestas improvisadas, como había hecho años atrás en la azotea del colegio, o más recientemente entre las plantas del jardín, pero Kyo no solía mostrar esa actitud indolente delante de Yagami.

—¿Crees que debemos llamar a los demás? —preguntó Yukari al notar la incomodidad de Shingo.

Shingo caviló detenidamente por un instante, suspiró, y luego negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Iori se preguntó una vez más por qué no se había ido del dojo aún. Y la respuesta era muy simple: algo lo mantenía ahí.

—Entonces tu poder no puede ser utilizado de este modo —dijo Iori con desdén, mirando hacia Kyo, quien seguía acostado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

Poco después de compartir su energía, Kyo se había puesto pálido y la temperatura de su cuerpo había descendido abruptamente. Decidir tomar una siesta había sido sólo una excusa idiota para esconder que se sentía mal.

—Sé más comprensivo. Entrené toda la mañana, luego tuve que enfrentarte. Y no he comido. Quizá simplemente estoy cansado —murmuró Kyo.

—Entonces eres débil.

Kyo abrió un ojo y observó a Iori con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Pero parece que ya no te duele nada y eso significa que mi idea funcionó. Y, si funcionó, entonces valió la pena.

—Hmph. —A Iori no le agradó lo que oía, pero Kyo no estaba equivocado.

—No puede ser que este poder sólo sirva para destruir seres divinos —continuó Kyo—. Los detalles se han perdido en el tiempo, pero el fuego no ha cambiado. Quizá sólo debo redescubrir sus otros usos.

Iori observó a Kyo, quien hablaba con más suavidad, su sonrisa medio escondida por la chaqueta que Iori había dejado caer sobre él en algún momento, cuando Kyo había comenzado a temblar.

Kyo tenía razón, pero no parecía ser consciente de la simplicidad del asunto. Las flamas Kusanagi purificaban a dioses malignos, y podían provocar niveles desconocidos de destrucción, pero, tal como un fuego normal, aquellas flamas también proveían luz y calor, y un refugio contra el frío.

Iori pensó en todas las personas que, como él, se sentían inconscientemente atraídos hacia aquella energía y se reunían alrededor de Kyo, tal como otros seres vivos buscaban la luz del sol.

—¿En verdad no te das cuenta? —murmuró Iori.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Kyo.

Iori suspiró.

Si Kyo no era consciente del efecto que él provocaba en las personas —en _él_ — entonces que siguiera en la ignorancia para siempre. Quizá aquello aliviaría la humillación con la que Iori tenía que vivir diariamente.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que Iori riera. Kyo lo miró extrañado.

Sin saber por qué, antes de recuperar su chaqueta, Iori rozó el cabello castaño de Kyo con el dorso de su mano.

—¿Qué fue eso...? —preguntó Kyo, perplejo.

Pero Iori ya se ponía de pie, y se llevaba su chaqueta, y, antes de que Kyo pudiera decir nada más, el pelirrojo cruzaba el jardín en dirección a la salida.

~ Fin ~

お誕生日おめでとうございます京サマ！  
12 de diciembre de 2020  
MiauNeko


End file.
